Devil's Spawn
by ImmortalSnare
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Satan and an Angel. Then she is exiled to stay at Volturi as an undercover gaurd. There she meets the twins Emmett and Alice. Together they escape Volterra right under Satan's nose and embark on thier own journey in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an intro so you all understand the ways of the place and all. Sorry if it is disorganized. I just need to get this intro out of the way so you understand the story later on. I hope this story doesn't offend some of you. If it does then don't read cause I had no intention of offending anyone.**

Bella POV

Hello, my name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. My father is Charlie, aka Satan. Yes, he rules the underworld. The underworld is Hell. Hell is only horrible if you are there for punishment. If you are not there for any type of punishment, you'll find Hell not so bad.

God and Satan both meet each other frequently so they can discuss who deserves to be in Hell or Heaven, also they are friends. Where do I come in this?

Well my mother, Renee, is an angel. She has short light brown hair. With marble white wings that go to her ankles. When she went to Hell to give a message, well she saw my father and they just clicked.

And Satan, my father is actually not bad. Yeah, he is mean. However that is only to those who deserve to be punished.

Okay, well anyways, when I came into the picture, everyone was amazed because I am the first and only of my type.

I have very dark brown hair that is almost black. It reaches to my elbows. I have deep chocolate brown eyes like father. I have perfectly arched black eye brows and black long eyelashes. My wings are black (not white like mother). My winds are not long as mothers. My wings are only to mid-thigh length. I have a heart shaped face with sharp features. I tend to wear dark clothing but I am not depressed. Besides it looks good against my pale porcelain skin. My skin is as pale as Vampires. I knew about underworld and Cloud Nine (the name for the creatures of heaven such as angels) creatures. Vampires were underworld creature. Being an underworld creature doesn't make you bad. And very few living Vampires know about the underworld actually existing. Yes, I did say living vampires. That is because when a vampire dies he/she automatically comes down to Hell. That is since it is their home; they would feel more comfortable here rather there in Heaven. If you were a bad vampire, you would find yourself in nothingness.

The only living Vampires that knew of our existence in Heaven and Hell were Aro, Caius, and Markus. They were appointed by Satan to watch the vampires. The shape shifters were gifted with the shape shifting gift by God. God gave it to them to protect them from evil mythical creatures. Once they shifted into one creature, they would only be able to shift into that one creature for their life time. Also they had a choice of immortality. Only the Alpha shape-shifter would know of our existence so they won't attack us if we chose to appear on Earth.

Well back to me; I stopped ageing at either 17 or 18. It's kind of hard to remember that far back. I have supreme immortality. Only angels, God, Satan, me, and underworld Vampires are known to have it. It is when you can never, and I repeat never die.

I also have blood in my body; the blood smells really good to vampires; however I never smell like a meal to them.

When it comes to my powers, I have a shield around my mind that no one can penetrate. I can fly (fast), run (fast) and am strong but not strong as a vampire. I still bleed and all but never died. I could go to Heaven of Hell if I wanted to. I just used Transportation. It only works if I concentrate hard. I can go to Earth also unlike the other Underworld and Cloud Nine creatures (who were not permitted to do so). Only other creatures that appeared on Earth were The Grim Reapers.

If needed it I had an evil mind to scheme and all. If you got me angry, my eyes turned from brown to a scary red. I am not all evil though. I am still shy at times and clumsy. I love to write and sing songs. I also have venom in my mouth like vampires.

I also received a weapon of choice when I had come of age. My weapon was the scythe. No I am not a Grim Reaper, but my friend Leah is. (**In this story Nessie is a werewolf from the La Push Pack. She did imprint on Jake the other wolf and all also.)** Leah is an underworld creature that became one of the Five Grim Reapers, her being the Leader. The others are Amy, Drew, Jillian, and Vera.

Leah's story is that she also used be a shape-shifted werewolf from La Push (we know the wolves there and they know us). She was miserable when Sam left her. Then her dad did. After that she was the only girl wolf. She was taunted by idiots to. Leah lost her job also because of the economy. Her mother was too dazed to work and Seth's job paid too little so Leah sold many of her prized possessions to support her family. She was mean cause that was the only way she knew to take out her temper without harming others plus she was in misery. Leah made many sacrifices. Then one day, Leah couldn't take it anymore and commit suicide (it's possible for wolves to die). Since God felt bad that she went through more then she should have and gave her the choice to be whatever she wanted. She choose Grim Reaper for a reason beyond me.

Leah does sometimes visit Seth. She is happier than she ever was. Soon, due to her hard work, Leah was appointed the leader. Due to the fact she was now an underworld creature, her skin was pale. Leah had her hair grown out in black layers up to her shoulders.

I've also had heartbreak like Leah. I was in love a dead vampire in the underworld. I loved him a lot. Leah never liked him much for some reason. So she seduced him alone to discover his intentions. And got in on recording. He only liked me for power. He wanted to have all the wealth and power to brag. I was so used. I mean I really truly loved him with all my heart. I felt as if my heart beat was in synch with his dead one. But no all he did was use me. I, Bella could never open myself up after that. His name was Sage meaning wise and clever. Yeah Sage was clever. After He discovered that I found out his secrete, he beat me and was able to do so cause I had no blood for a decade. (Every decade, I need blood to keep me strong.) I was weak cause that was my feeding night and I had no time to hunt for an animal. Luckily Satan, my father saved me from immense pain. I feel pain when I am weak and have to endure it without death to end it. So after father discovered the truth, he sent me to Heaven to stay with mother while he gave Sage the worst tortures ever in Hell. After Sage was exiled into nothingness never to return, my scars were healed but my heart never was.

Satan decide that I needed a title also like him. My title is Angel Periculum (Periculum in Latin means danger).

Even though no one is to know of our existence, there still are rumors in the mythical world on Earth. A lot are of me, the devils spawn, Angel Periculum.


	2. Chapter 2

**MUST READ-**

**I decided to change something in the story:**

**Instead of Bella having a scythe, she has a rose (color will vary)**

**The rose is held in place by a belt around her hip (not with a pouch the be is like a strip that compresses the rose between it and Bella's body) the thorn on the rose digs into Bella skin she doesn't bleed because the thorns are also like tourniquets keeping the blood from flowing freely. And it does not hurt her when the thorns dig through her flesh because the rose is made up of the same thing she is. The rose turns into any type of weapon Bella wants it to be. That weapon would hurt even a vampire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important AN:**** Bella can sleep if she wants to but doesn't need to. And she can hide her wings. They can sprout out of her body or go in to hide it Her tops are usually backless to let the wings sprout out from her upper back , then they fold out and go down to mid-thigh. I will be posting a pic of the wings in a while**

**Bella POV**

Oh great! (Sarcasm). Dad said I have been sulking way too much! I have not… or maybe I have. Anyways now I have to meet him in the _family _room.

As I entered the room I saw Charlie on the dark red couch. I sat on the couch on the opposite side of him.

"Hello Bella, how do you do?" I sighed as he said this. I knew he was going to beat around the bush before telling me whatever it is.

"Just tell whatever bad news it is now."

"Wait for Renee to arrive first" Oh no. If mother is coming, then the news is bad!  
Just a second later, I saw the door open and entered Renee.

"Bella" she said acknowledging me in her cheerful voice.

I sighed again. "Really, you all just cut to the chase and tell what it is."

"Well…" Charlie began, "Renee and I have been noticing your despondent attitude for a while now-"he was about to say more but impatient mom just cut him off.

"You are going to Earth!" Mom squealed

"Do I have a choice in this?" I asked dryly

"Nope" Renee said popping the 'p'

"You are basically being exiled there till you stop sulking so much and it will be a learning experience."

"Learning experience?" I questioned

"Yes, we believe that you should learn how life is on Earth. How to survive on your own and all. Also I want you to observe Vampires on Earth; see if the Volturi are handling everything properly. Plus it has been a while since you hunted" Charlie said with a slight smile in his voice.

Great, now the Devil's telling me what to do.

"So you mean that I am on my own?"

"No, you are sort of staying with the Volturi." mother stated keeping the happy façade.

Later that night

I was sitting on my bed. It was silky black with a very dark transparent red canopy.

I just stared up at the ceiling with a dazed expression, thinking of everything I know so far.

One, I was exiled to Earth. I am going to stay at Volterra. I will join the Volturi without them knowing who I am. I will say that I am Half Vampire and Half Human so that they aren't suspicious because after all I have blood in my body. My name will be Isabella Marie Swan. Pure joy! (More sarcasm)

The second thing I knew was that Leah was permitted to stay/live with Seth and still continue her duties as Grim Reaper still. She was ecstatic to say the least.

I on the other hand was not.

I decided to sing to calm my nerves.

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I leave in a week. So I packed everything I needed and decided some sleep would comfort me.

The Day (September 19 Saturday.)

I was saying my last goodbyes to Mother and Father before I transported outside of Volterra.  
"Bye Mother. Goodbye Father."

Renee had tears flowing down her face "I'll miss you Bells"

"Bye" My father said with and emotionless face.

The next thing I knew, I was squished into a hug by Leah, Vera, Jillian, Amy, and Drew.  
"We'll miss you Angel" Drew was like a brother to me.

"You better bring me a whole years worth of clothing from Earth, Missy" Vera said through her tears.

"Bye Bella." Jillian said timidly.

"Have fun Izzy." Amy was the only one who called me that. As always she was enthusiastic.

I first had to Teleport Leah to La Push Before taking off to Volterra.

"Ready?" I asked Leah after I hide my wings inside me.

She gave a curt nod. I frowned noticing something was wrong.

I teleported me and Leah to First Beach, La Push. There I asked her "What's wrong Leah?"

"Bella what if no one wants me to be back at La Push. What if they hate me? What If-"

I quickly cut her off and said "Relax Leah, everything's going to be fine. And did you even hear how excited Seth was when you told him you were coming back! I mean he was euphoric. So stop being absurd and go"

"Thanks Bella, but I just can't help but feel nervous. Oh my God, I can't do this. I couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't. –"

I cut her off again "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She practically screamed at me. I had never seen Leah like this before. And it frightened me.

We walked to her house. Once we reached the doorway, Leah took a deep breath. She made herself relax then rang the door bell.

Right away the door was answered by Seth. And shit, he was tall.

"Leah!" I think my eardrums popped. "And Bells!"

Yeah, Seth and the rest of the Pack knew me. That was because Leah brought me once to La Push. They weren't experts on keeping secrets so they might be responsible for many rumors of my existence. Another person who knew about me was James. I felt my whole body tense up. He was Sage's friend. A living Vampire. I used to teleport me and Sage to James without father knowing. Another way I got used. Back then I never understood why they were friends. I mean James was an arrogant and sadistic vampire. Whenever we snuck out to see James I always felt this rush of adrenaline for doing something risky. It was risky because if we were caught, we were in for hell.

Seth led us to the dark living room. He turned the lights on and out jumped many people yelling "Surprise!"

There was the whole pack and Leah's mother. Leah smiled a genuine smile this time.

There was a cake. I couldn't eat cake, well actually I could and did but I have no digestive system so I would have to throw it up later. Human food does smell pretty good I have to say.

"Eating Cake?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I spun around and screamed "JAKE! Oh my god! I can't believe you are here!"

He snorted and said "Really how blond are you Bella. I mean seriously, the whole pack is here, and I am part of the pack so I would be here too."

"Sorry, sorry, my mistake."

"You mean misconception. If you were surprised to find me at a party with the pack then that means at some level your mind was under the notion that I wasn't part of the pack" I looked at him confused.

"Seriously, Jake, why do you always find a way to put down a person" A feminine voice said behind me.

I turned around again. "Nessie!"

"It's actually Nez now because she thinks Nessie doesn't sound cool" Jake said as he put his arm around Renesme's waist.

"Nessie reminds me of The Loch Ness Monster"

"Like Nez makes it sound any better"

I silently left the couple as they were bickering. I walked to Leah

"Leah, I said quietly"

"She looked up at me from the settee "Yeah"

"I have to go now"

She frowned. Leah got up off the coach "Good luck" she whispered before letting me go.

I exited the house silently. I transported myself out side of Volterra. I ran to the nearest solitary woods and threw up the cake so I wouldn't have to do it later. And I put on red contacts. Even though being half-human half-vampire means my eyes could be any color, I still had to have red contacts so that it wouldn't be suspicious as to how my brown eyes turn red when I'm angry. I had boots on so I changed my rose to a dagger and placed in my boot.

I ran to Volterra. Once gaining entrance to the city, I weaved my way to the Volturi castle.

I walked to the reception area. I saw a human. So they keep humans here. I shook my head in disapproval. Father will not like this.

"Excuse me Miss, I would like to see Aro."

"State your business"

"I am here for a job, as part of the guard. I have an appointment scheduled under Isabella Marie Swan"

She studied me before picking up the phone. She pressed nine. I could hear what was being said next.

"_What!" said a male voice. He didn't sound at all pleased to be interrupted._

"S-S-Sir, Miss Swan is here"

"_I'll send Alec to fetch her so tell her to wait"_

"Yes sir."

Before the lady even put the phone down I seated myself at one of the chairs provided.

Less than a minute later, someone came up to me. He had brown hair and red eyes.

"Alec." I stated

He just nodded his head and said "Follow me"

We ran to the throne room. A girl with the same shade of brown hair as Alec opened the door. They must be the twins Alec and Jane. Yeah, I did my research before coming.

I soon stood in front of Three Thrones. Aro in the middle, Caius on his right, and Markus on his left. The only thing separating us were five steps

"Enlighten me about yourself child." Aro said

Father told me what to say next.

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacked the day_

_A world of nothingness _

_Blow me away_

I don't know the meaning of the poem, but what I do know is that Aro looks impressed, Caius was a little shocked, and Marcus had a small smile on his face.

"So I hear you are a shield?" Aro asks.

"Yes, a mental shield."

"Jane." Aro stated while still looking at me. I held eye contact with Aro, and from the corner of my eye, I saw her grin. After a couple moments her grin faltered and she glared and me with deep concentration.

"That will be enough Jane. Alec, your turn"

Alec had and emotionless face. I could see this small mist coming towards me. It came as close as a centimeter away from me, but it couldn't go further. I smiled.

"Dose this prove how strong my mental shield is sir?" I said to Aro.

"Come here first child."  
I walked up the five steps to him.

"Give me your hand"

I did so.

He looked like he was concentrating but not hard like Jane.

"Hmmm" was all he said. Then I had to do more tests.

Jane and Alec had to try to penetrate my shield while Aro tried to read me. The same thing was done again with me putting a couple people under my shield. All of this was done repeatedly until Jane and Alec were mentally tired. I wasn't tired at all.

"Very strong for a Half-Vampire. Child, I will come to a decision by tomorrow"

**Sorry for the wait and thank you for the Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I am so so so so sorry if you expected an update! Truth is, looking back at my stories after 3 years, I realize, my writing was rather cliché and kind of unrealistic. I am so surprised I still got such kind reviews and no flamers. Thank you so very much for that. You all could probably see what direction this is heading towards….That's right, I am officially quitting my stories. For the past two years Twilight hasn't held as much interest for my as it used too. If I continued to write now, most of it would be forced writing and no enjoyment on my part. I actually did have a plot outlined for my story _Like You; _it was going to be one of my best. Alas, looking back….it was completely cliché and rather far-fetched ideas. I mean reading back on Jacob's "death scene" I'm thinking "wth did I actually write that? I could have done much better and made it less…eccentric" My story _Riddle's Sister_ was actually my favorite idea. Only thing is, I needed to improve on how I made Bellatrix and Bella into one, maybe I should have kept them separate. Maybe I'll write another _Riddle's Sister _with no Twilight? Who knows really? My story _Devil's Spawn, _was written completely on a whim, I had no direction for it to go A complete writer's block. Anyhow, maybe I'll return to writing after I master the art of good plot lines, better story introductions, and better character development. If any of you are still interested, I could tell you my brief bare skeleton plot of _Like You. _Just PM my new account "The Ghost King's Queen" (Yes I totally got that from Percy Jackson ;) Anyhow, THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS, THOSE WHO FAVORITED ME, AND ALL YOU READERS. 


End file.
